Let's play hide and seek
by X Inori x
Summary: The Mokona's are bored...in Yuko's house! Full of magical items, how can you be bored with that around? One of the Mokona's suddenly had an idea, what happens when they involve the lunch Watanuki packed?[CHAPTER 2 IS UP!][COMPLETE!]
1. Chapter 1

A/N:My first Chronicles of Tsubasa and XXXHolic story and maybe the last...There good manga's but it's by Clamp!Either way it's just what the mokona's do when there bored. Review Kudasai(please)!(Keep in mind the two manga's are linked so reading both is like a crossover.(Laughs.)Also there is an explanation of the Japanese suffixs used in this story at the bottom.

* * *

**_Let's play hide and seek_**

**Ch-1-Let's play hide and seek!**

"I'm bored, Mokona."

"Me too Mokona."

The mokona's were bored, the black mokona and the white mokona. Syaorun and his friends came to visit Yuko and Watanuki. So the mokona's got to see each other again.

It was a hot summer day and the mokona's lay on the floor stairing at the ceiling, with not a thing to do.

Then white mokona came up with an idea, mokona held a little sign with an light bulb on it.

"Mokona has an idea!"

"Mokona know, Mokona put up sign."

White mokona looked up at the sign and threw it away, then the sound of a cat in pain was heard, the mokona's looked the sign hit a cat.

The mokona's walked away before the cat's owner found out there cat just died from a random 'sign attack.'

"So what's your idea Mokona?" asked the black one.

"Why don't we play hide and seek!"said white mokona cheerfully.

"Yeah!"

The Mokona's cheered.

"Mokona go hide first."said white mokona.

Black mokona covered her eyes and started to count.

White Mokona looked despritely for a hiding spot,

"Three,four,five"

Mokona hid under the bed, "that's was too easy"he thought.

"Seven,eight,nine"

Mokona hid under the rug, "still too easy." Mokona then ran into a basket, he was out of time.

"Ten! Ready or not here Mokona come!"

Mokona looked around, she looked under the rug, no Mokona.

Mokona looked under the bed, no Mokona.

Mokona looked in the fridge, no Mokona. But Mokona found a tasty piece of Mochi. Mokona didn't know it was Kurogane's.

Mokona looked in the basket, then disappeared.

Sakura looked around,then she picked up the basket lying on the floor.

"I found the basket Yuko-san(Miss)!"Sakura called.

"Very good Sakura-chan!"Yuko said while holding a bottle of beer. Watanuki gave Yuko a 'This-women-is-so-drunk' look.

Then Fai came in and cried "Syaorun-kun and I can't find the Mokona's! And Kuro woof-woof couldn't sniff them out!"Fai started to 'cry.'

"Stop calling me Kuro woof-woof! My name's Kurogane, and stop your fake crying!" Kurogane yelled.

"Kuro woof-woof doesn't listen to me anymore!" Fai sobbed

"Stop pretend cryin' !"

Fai moved his hands from his face, warm tears streammed from his face.

"Wha-"Kurogane said confused, Fai was really crying.

"Fai-san(Mr.)?"Syaorun and Sakura looked at Fai worried like.

Fai wiped his tears,

"Wow! It really worked those drama class' I go to really work!"Fai said all excited like.

"Why you!"Kurogane growled and chased Fai all around the room.

Watanuki gave them a strange look.

"Why did I have to work here."he thought.

Then Yuko asked Watanuki where the Mokona's were. They were sleeping last time he saw them he replyed. So Yuko desided to let them sleep, and they all left. Little did they know the Mokona's were in the basket.

* * *

A/N:I hoped you liked it, to show your kindness review. I know I used a lot of puns from the manga, shut up! Just kidding but I got no materal forgive me. If there's anything mispelt or any wrong grammar,please let me know!Review Kudasai(please)! 

**Japanese Suffixs**

-chan: Used to express endearment, used mostly among girls. Also used among small boys, pets and lovers in a sense of cuteness.

-kun: Used at the end of boys' namesmeaning familarily or endearment. It sometimes used by men, among friends, or when addressing someone younger.

-san: put simplyly as the English suffix, for Mrs,Miss, and Mr. It's much more useful then using all the those titles!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:The last chapter! I finally updated and finished this story! I know it's quite short but I had no idea how to make it any longer!Explanation of the Japanese Suffix's is below.I hope you like the final chapter! Review kudasai(please)!

**

* * *

****Ch-2-Cherry blossom's and Mokona's**

"Good weather, for cherry blossom watching." Yuko said, while picking up the saucer of sake.

"Yeah, a good excuse for you to drink! You mean to say!" exclaimed Watanuki,

"Your so mean." replied Yuko taking a sip from the saucer.

"The cherry blossom's are pretty, don't you think Kuro-chi?" asked Fai,

"Stop giving me pet names!" Kurogane yelled,

"There's so many!" Sakura cried happily,Syaoran nodded.

"There are many indeed." he replied,

"Too bad mokona couldn't see them." Sakura said sadly,

"There's always next time, I wonder where she went,"

"Eh?" Syaoran, and the others looked at the person who just spoke.A man and a women stood before the group.The women sat next to Watanuki,

"There's so pretty, don't think Watanuki-kun?" Watanuki nodded,

"I'm so glad you came Himawari-chan!" Watanuki glanced over at the man,

"I guess you too Domeki."

"Everyone!" Yuko called out getting everyone's attention,

"Watanuki, introduce our 'world travellers'"

"Why me!" Sakura suddenly stood up and bowed,

"Konnichi wa. Watashi wa Sakura desu, Douzo yoroshiku.(Hello. My name is Sakura, I'm very glad to meet you.)" Fai followed,

"Fai desu.(My name's Fai.)"

"Name's Kurogane."

"And I'm Syaoran." Himawari bowed,

"My name is Himawari and this is Domeki."

Everyone continued enjoying the falling cherry blossoms, the food, and each others company. Domeki reached for some onigiri, Kurogane did the same, they grabbed the same piece. Without a word the two silent types grabbed another piece. Watanuki, Fai, and Syaorun chatted about the various places they been to. While Sakura, Himawari, and Yuko chatted of something different.

"Your an amazing cook Watanuki-san!" Sakura beamed, Watanuki laughed, Sakura glanced at Watanuki's handbag sited right next to him. It said: _Watanuki Kimihiro_.

"Um Syaoran-kun."

"Yes?"

"Doe's this say Watanuki-san's name?"

"Yes why?"

"Doesn't it also mean April 1st?" Syaoran nodded with a slight chuckle.

"So you figured out my birthday is April 1st?" Watanuki said glancing at Syaorun,

"That's wonderful Watanuki-san!"Sakura beamed,

"Eh?"

"My birthday is April 1st too, and also Syaoran-kun as well!" Watanuki laughed,

"Is that so?"

"Where are the pork-buns?" Kurogane asked,

"If you mean Mokona, I don't know." replied Fai,

"I meant the food!" yelled Kurogane,

Fai pointed to a basket. Kurogane went over to the basket and pulled out a pork-bun. Before placing it in his mouth it started to move.

"Eh?"

The pork-bun started to move, shortly afterwards it turned into...Mokona!

"Eh!"

"Hello! Mokona!"

"You better not have eaten all the pork-bun's, you pork-bun!"

Mokona jumped out of Kurogane's clutches.

"Mokona would never eat Mokona."

"Where's black-mokona?" asked Fai,

"You'll see!"

Kurogane pulled out another, it was all black.

"It's burnt!"

"Tsk, tsk, Watanuki your losing your touch." Yuko said while grinning, she knew what was going on.

"They were all perfect when I finished!"

The burnt pork-bun reacted the same as the first. It turned into the black-mokona.

"Hello! Mokona!"

"Eh?"

"Did you two eat them all!" yelled Kurogane.

The Mokona's ran to the basket and knocked it over. In the basket were smaller black and white pork-buns. Each one started to move.

"Meet the other Mokona's!" They said at once.

Each of the tiny pork-buns became a Mokona!

"Little Mokona's!" cried Fai,

"I'm Fai so good to meet you!"

All the chibi(Mini) mokona's crowded around Fai, repeating the words "Fai! Mokona!"

"I like you more then Kuro-pi!" cried Fai,

"Hey!" yelled Kurogane.

"I never knew Mokona's could reproduce." said Syaoran and Watanuki.

"White Mokona is a boy and Black Mokona is a girl."said Yuko,

"There so kawaii(Cute)! exclaimed Sakura and Himawari, joining Fai. Everyone smiled.

The falling of the beautiful cherry blossom, only to be re-born, as a cute pork-bunish creature named Mokona.

"I hope they don't take after there mother, or all the liquor stores in the city will be sucked dry." said Watanuki dreaming of such a wild tale.

"Watanuki,"

"We'll suck them dry from top to bottom!" proclaimed Yuko and all the mokona's.

"I knew it!" cried Watanuki,

"And I'll have to make so much food, and ,and..." Watanuki trailed off then started to scream.

"Shut up!" yelled Kurogane and Domeki,(though Domeki didn't yell.)

"Nice call," said Kurogane,

"Thanks."

Everyone laughed. The day progressed like normal, almost. This all started from one simple game of hide-and-seek.

* * *

A/N:I hoped you all enjoyed my story! Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed my story! In the story I made the Mokona's have gender's though, I'm not sure the Mokona's have genders at all.I'm also sorry my suffix's explanation sucks.Thank you once again for reading, I'm extremely grateful! If there's any spelling/grammar mistakes, please let me know! Thank you for the support! Review Kudasai(please)! 

**Japanese Suffixs**

-chan: Used to express endearment, used mostly among girls. Also used among small boys, pets and lovers in a sense of cuteness.

-kun: Used at the end of boys' namesmeaning familarily or endearment. It sometimes used by men, among friends, or when addressing someone younger.

-san: put simplyly as the English suffix, for Mrs,Miss, and Mr. It's much more useful then using all the those titles!


End file.
